prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Orton: RKO Outta Nowhere
Randy Orton: RKO: Outta Nowhere is a DVD and Bluray put out by WWE on November 14, 2016. Description One of the most accomplished and most gifted athletes in the ring, Randy Orton, is one of the greatest superstars in WWE History. Now get a chance to hear from the Viper as he discusses some of his greatest matches against some of his fiercest rivals, with main event encounters against John Cena, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, and more! Disc One *OVW Debut vs. Johnny Spade - OVW • June 24, 2000 *vs. Flash Flanagan - RAW Un-Televised • April 16, 2001 *vs. Prototype - OVW • June 16, 2001 *vs. WWE Undisputed Champion Undertaker - "SmackDown" May '02 *Elimination Tag Team Match w/Evolution (Triple H & Ric Flair) vs. Dudley Boyz (D-Von, Bubba Ray, Spike) - "RAW" July '03 *Intercontinental Championship Match vs. Chris Jericho - "RAW" July '04 *vs. Intercontinental Champion Edge - "RAW" July '04 *vs. Triple H - RAW • December 13, 2004 Disc Two *World Tag Team Champions Rated RKO vs. The Hardys - "RAW" Nov. '06 *WWE Championship Match vs. Shawn Michaels - Survivor Series '07 *WWE Championship Match vs. Jeff Hardy - Royal Rumble '08 *Last Man Standing Match vs. CM Punk - Extreme Rules '11 *vs. Dolph Ziggler - "RAW" Aug. '11 *World Championship/Steel Cage Match vs. Christian - "SmackDown" Aug. '11 *Money In The Bank Ladder Match vs. CM Punk vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Sheamus vs. Christian vs. Rob Van Dam - Money In The Bank '13 *WWE Championship Unification/T.L.C. Match vs. World Champion John Cena - T.L.C.: Tables, Ladders, Chairs '13 *vs. Dean Ambrose - "RAW" July '14 *vs. Seth Rollins - WrestleMania 31 *vs. Kevin Owens vs. Cesaro - "RAW" Aug. '15 Images Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00001.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00002.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00003.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00004.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00005.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00006.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00007.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00008.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00009.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00010.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00011.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00012.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00013.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00014.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00015.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00016.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00017.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00018.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00019.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00020.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00021.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00022.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00023.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00024.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00025.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00026.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00027.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00028.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00029.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00030.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00031.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00032.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00033.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00034.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00035.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00036.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00037.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00038.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00039.jpg Randy Orton RKO Outta Nowhere.00040.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Randy Orton External links * Amazon.com Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases